


73 Hours

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Cell, Jail, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Liam was just an unlucky fool who had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>And so was the beautiful man that they locked him up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	73 Hours

Liam had no idea how he ended in this situation. He was a decent law abiding citizen. He donated to charity, attended fundraisers and gave all of his old things to the homeless shelter.

So why on earth would he steal from one.

Honestly, Liam was just an unlucky fool who had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.He had been walking home from the gym, just minding his own business when this guy in a baseball cap came running out of nowhere. Liam had no idea what he was running from, but now it all made sense. The guy tossed a gym bag at him as he ran, and disappeared into a black range rover.

The real twist in the unlikely tale, is that someone else had caught the other end of the bag too. Liam drew his stare from the large black bag- which he really regretted catching now- and to the poor unfortunate soul that had made the same mistake as him.

Poor.

Unfortunate.

Beautiful, Soul.

The young man looked at him with a confused expression etched on his handsome face, but didn’t move nonetheless. He had pretty blue eyes woth flecks of green and eyelashes the complimented them perfectly. His lips were thin and soft looking and were pink like his tongue that poked out between them. His skin had a light natural tan on them and his cheeks were a little flushed.

Truly beautiful.

The moment was ruined of course, when police sirens blared from all directions. Men and women in black and white uniforms began emerging from cars and surrounding the pair. It was only then when Liam noticed the small fortune that peeked out of the bag.

~~~~

“What do you think I am? Locking me up like some sort of animal! Do I look like a flesh eating gorilla?!” The beautiful man, Louis, shouted for the umpteenth time.

“Well there are two things I wouldn’t mind having put down.” Liam murmured under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” The two were currently being held in a cell outside the head office at the local police station. Louis, who Liam, admittedly, believes is the most handsome being on earth, was the perfect example of ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’. The man was a large pain in the arse.

“You know you all have some gall!” Liam’s blue eyed compainion yelled from where he was at the door of the cell. “I can’t believe-”

“Maybe if you stopped complaining, they’d actually listen to you. ” Liam spoke up, having had enough of his yapping.

“Well unlike you, I actually have a life and a reputation to uphold! Someone let me out! I haven’t done anything!” Louis retorted before returning to his pleading.

“And what makes think I don’t?!”

“Well look at you.” Louis said non-committedly.

Liam took a look at his outfit. A pair of grey sweatpants and a black body-clinging sweat absorbing vest. He rolled his eyes.

“I was at the gym.”

Louis looked at Liam. He couldn’t help but acknowledge his handsome profile. His strong jaw that was lined with a thin layer of stubble, and his firm arms that looked like they could just pick him up and-

“Now what’s all this yammering!?” Came a booming voice it a heavy cockney accent. Louis turned to face the officer, startled. It took him a few moments to register what was going on before he was off again.

“You’re all off your fuckin’ heads!”

“Excuse me!?” The officer with the booming voice said, outraged.

“I’m sorry, Officer, but he doesn’t have a filter… or an ‘off’ button.”

“Obviously. ” The police officer commented.

“Hey!” Louis protested.

Liam paid no attention to himband carried on, “It was really just a case of ‘wrong place, wrong time, Officer” He began reasoning with the man.

Louis wasn’t really listening to Liam’s boring story about going to the gym and being at the gym and walking back from the gym. He was more interested in the way Liam’s plump lips moved when he spoke. Or the movements his hands made when he was getting his point across.

~~~~

Liam didn’t know exactly how long he and the Sassy Beauty were locked up, but when they were released, he couldn’t help feeling a little at a loss. He’d grown accustomed to Louis’ yakking and he’d be sad to see him go.

But he wouldn’t mind watching him leave.

The large-surprisingly friendly- police officer recited to the detectives everything that Liam had told him. And with some statements from both the men and alibis from various places, they were free to go.

"Uh.. I guess I’ll see you then?" Liam asked uncomfortably, dreading the thought of never seeing Louis again.

"Um, yeah." Louis said just as uncomfortable,"If I had to be locked up with anyone for 73 hours, I’m glad it was you."

Liam smiled and blushed furiously. He looked at the ground before meeting Louis’ shiny blue eyes.

"Yeah."

~~~~

It was a week later when the police station called and asked Liam to identify the man who’d thrown him the bag. He’d settled back into his life easily enough- excepted from a few jeers about his arrest from his work colleagues.

The police had apparently caught someone who fit the description that the homeless shelter had given them, they just needed Liam to confirm it was him. Liam obliged of course, jumping at the chance to send down the man who briefly turned his life upside down. At the station, he was greeted by his scary officer friend, who told him to enter a waiting room until he was called.

"Hi Liam." Came a soft velvety voice that Liam instinctively recognised.

"Louis?"

"Yeah," Louis smiled sheepishly, "They told me you’d be here…I mean I didn’t come just to see you, I just- They just happened to-"

"Louis, stop, you’re rambling." Liam laughed

"Well. You do say I talk too much." Louis laughed with a blush. Liam laughed again, but his laugh was cut short when his officer friend came to the door.

The identification was brief. They were brought into a room which had one of those windows that was a mirror on the other side - the other side being a solitary room with one lone prisoner inside. Both Louis and Liam said that that looked like the man who’d gone past them and that was the end of it.

The two of them were led out of the room and were asked a few questions. They’d been asked to testify in court but had politely declined. Liam for not wanting any fuss and Louis gave no reason at all.

They left the building and turned to each other, bracing themselves for another goodbye.

One thing that bothered Liam for the whole week was how lonely he was. Even though it was just 3 days, he missed hearing Louis’ voice. He wasn’t going to lose that sound again.

"Louis.." Liam began.

"Hmm?"

"Would you maybe… Like to go to dinner with me… or something?" Liam said after a deep breath.

Louis just grinned and dropped something on the floor.

~~~~

It was a note by the way.

With Louis number.

And who’s business is it if Liam called Louis.

Who’s business is it if they went on dates.

If they went on lots of dates.

And if maybe.

Just maybe.

Those 73 hours were given in exchange for their life together.


End file.
